And the girl bloomed into an Iris
by WeasleyMarie
Summary: It's been three months since Rose Weasley and her friends left Hogwarts and Rose has found herself the only one without a job and the only one realising that life outside of Hogwarts isn't all it's cracked up to be.. Join Rose and her friends as they learn that finding the perfect future does not require having the perfect job. Rating for language only.


Before you start reading can I just say that I know Scorpius does not have a sister but she is an OC that provides a major contribution to the future of this fanfic so I'm sorry if you don't like how I've put her in this. By the way her name meant to be said like Nynx, I know that's not how it's actually said but that's how I was told it was said.

Anyway.. thank you for choosing to read my story!

~Ali

After spending the last seven years fighting off rumours, trying to tame the wild beast that is my hair and endlessly telling the morons that I do not fancy my own cousin, you would think that I would never want to go back to Hogwarts, but after only graduating in June I want to go back already.

Don't get me wrong, I love not having to get up seriously early and not having to room with girls that I have never gotten along with, but I miss not be able to mess around with my best friends and not have to clean up the mess we make (We all kinda live together now so we have to clean our stuff up). I miss the drama that we all got into, heck! We found out that my girl best friend Nyx was actually Scorp's sister that disappeared when she was like three, granted Victoire helped a bit there but that's not the point. The thing I'm going to miss the most though is the great freedom of knowing what you're going to be doing next year.. It's September now and out of everyone I know I am the only person without a job and trust me, it sucks blows.

I guess sitting around my apartment, feeling sorry for myself isn't getting me a good income is it? I just haven't got the motivation I desire to go into a job that I no doubt will get bored of because I don't like the people I work with. I've also just spent the last seven years preparing to get all but one of my N.E. so doesn't everyone deserve a little vacation? Maybe like a trip to America where there isn't a wizarding school that can mock me for my Poor in Divination. I just pray that my future employees don't mock me for it either…

"Come on Rosie! You can't give up now, you've almost got the job!" Nyx Hallows exclaimed, her cereal bowl clattering into the sink as she spoke "Haha" I replied in complete mockery, I had just received an owl moments ago saying that I was through to the third stage of getting a Job a honeydukes. Sounds glorious doesn't it? Handing out sweets to over active children that scream and shout horrid words like 'moron' and 'slag' at each other, I know we all call one another all that around here but we're older, it's completely different. "it's a job, Rosie" her hands met her curvy hips in an annoyed manner, I don't see why she's -that- bothered that I don't have a job, it's not like she has to live with me... Wait..

"I do not want to work in such a close proximity to Samantha Lestrange, thank you" Samantha Lestrange. That name gives me the shivers. She's not actually a Lestrange, her family are just large on the whole 'death eaters forever' movement which is pretty whack if you ask me, anyway she's a 19 year old blonde haired, long legged and blue eyed bitch. What did she do to me? What didn't she do to me is the real question. She set my hair on fire in first year, she made me fall off my broom and right onto Albus in third year, she made up the cousin rumour as well! And most of all, she broke Louis' heart. So yeah.. She cheated on him and now we all hate her. Such beautiful family bonding times we have. "For Merlins sake Rose! It's a job! You're not going to be working there for the rest of your life are you?" She almost shouted at me, grabbing her stupid black work handbag off the floor and putting onto her shoulder, the papers that were in it moving around like worms "Says the Daily prophet writer! You're job was set up before you even graduated so you can't really give me advice"

"You had one set up Rose! You just didn't want to work with Fred at the shop!"

"What so I could see him and Sharlea being all lovey dovey around each other? No thanks"

She sighed and shook her head, obviously not letting her anger with me come out completely "Look Rose" she began to say, an owl flying through the kitchen to land on my head in the process "You need to stop making excuses, moping around here for the past two and a half months has done absolutely nothing for you. You need a job, even if it is some shitting one that you'll bring home free sweets from" she winked at me, basically running out of the house shouting out towards me from outside, no doubt late for work due to her unhelpful pep talk. "See you at lunch! Don't forget to pick up Al from work! Looove you!" I got up from my seat and flipped her the bird out from the door and after hearing her chuckle I sighed loudly, closing the door with a loud bang.

I turned to the table and groaned loudly as the owl that had flown in before had just messed up the entire table, unfinished cereal and bits of rum marmalade covered the normally violet table (there are three Slytherins and one Gryffindor in this apartment, colour schemes were not easy when buying furniture) No doubt that this was James' owl, James being the thoughtless eleven year old bought the owl that cost the less but had the most problems. The bird doesn't know how to control itself half the time, causing stuff like this to happen. He even named the owl Eros... Talk about living up to your name, right? I took the letter from Eros and glared at the feathery creature for creating such a large mess.

I opened the letter from James and carefully stood away from the table, letting his bloody owl eat some of the food. At least that saved me a -bit- of cleaning.. I began to read the letter and rolled my eyes at the sight of the first sentence, you gotta love Potter boys right?

_Dear Rosaaaaay,_

_HOW ARE YOU ME LITTLE GINGER PRINCESS? I'm fabulous, thank you for asking ;). ( I know you didn't ask but don't roll your eyes at this paper. It has cameras... MWHAHAHA. Only joking.) Im sorry, I'm just bored and you're the only one who wouldn't shout at me for not doing my training. It's just so boring though Rosie. You'd think that after nearly murdering me and Lewis last year they'd realise that we're suitable to be Aurors but nooooo. We have to do boring office work for another five months. Merlin, being the boy who Lived's son you think I'd get some perks. Don't tell my dad I said that, I like living. But if you do I'll just haunt you in the after life which will be amusing because I could make you marry Lewis or Ciaran either one is good._

_Anyway, you need to get that job at honeydukes. I mean I've got to get something out of seeing you losers, apart from bouncing your hair around. (you know I love you really)_

_OKAY YOUR DAD IS COMING ROUND RIGHT ABOUT NOW AND HE LOOKS ANGRY! Did you tell him it was me that put toothpaste on those cupcakes? Fair play Weasley, fair play._

_LOVE YOU. WE SEND LOVE, well I do. Lewis just likes your hair._

_-JAMES S.P. (aka the coolest cuzzin to Rosie ever)_

Bursting out laughing, I set down the letter. James has always been a bit crazy in letters, that's one of the things I love about him. Another is that he likes to make things better, he doesn't take a lot of things seriously but when you're in trouble or anything he's right there defending you and making you feel better. I remember this time back when I was about fourteen, James literally threw some Slytherin boy in the lake because he told Nyx that she should be ashamed to show her face because of her dad, now James (even though they seriously fight like an old married couple) stood up for her and tried to fed this lad to the giant squid. James isn't the oldest but he likes to act like it and though it may be annoying sometimes, it's worth it in the long run.

I groggily got up from where I was sat after finishing laughing and set off to doing what I seem to do everyday; cleaning the apartment. I live with my cousin Al Potter, my best friend Nyx Hallows-Malfoy and her brother Scorpius Malfoy. I know I shouldn't call him 'her brother' cause we're friends, or we kinda are. We aren't on the best terms at the moment, if you lived with someone that had everything done for him as a child and expects it now when you're older then you'd be pissed. Al and Nyx just get on with it, telling him to clean up after himself or they'll torch his stuff but not me. I'm obviously not 'scary' enough because he just laughs whenever I say something. Joy, right?

I spent the next three hours cleaning our apartment, minus Nyx's room. If I moved anything of hers I would have had my hands chopped off, not a good experience especially if I was possibly going to be the next soul taken in by hyper freaks. Hoovering, polishing, scrubbing and most of all declogging the shower for three hours straight meant it was finally half eleven and that meant picking up "Mr Successful" from work. I grabbed my bag, along with my muggle phone and made my way out the door and smiled awkwardly at our creepy doorman. We were actually kinda cheeky with our apartment, we live in a muggle apartment complex in the middle of London and well to put it lightly we made the rooms bigger. Everything else about the apartment was brilliant well apart from the whole 'living on the ground floor' thing and of course the bedroom size. We didn't tell anyone we did it but its not like our parents couldn't find out or anything and the muggles will be happy that their rooms are bigger.

I quickly jogged out of the complex and rounded a deserted corner. Aparating was and still is the fastest way to get around and Albus still can't do it. That's why I have to pick him up from work you see, the little shit actually think its not useful to use so when I pick him up I of course get bloody lectured that we could have walked, I of course shut him up by saying I found his porn magazines.

We always meet up for lunch; it's like a flipping ritual or something. I suppose it just gives us the satisfaction of lunch being just like it was at school, yet we all have jobs (minus me of course). Nyx always bitches about her boss during this time, Scorpius then complains about how Hagrid said his job with magical creatures would be amazing and of course our lunch wouldn't be complete without Albus grossing us all out with an in depth description of the head injury he saw this morning, this is normally my cue of talking about a dog that we're never gonna get so nobody barfs up their lunch. It's about half one by the time we've all finished nattering, our lunches long gone and our stomachs full to the brim with butterbeer and Hannah Longbottoms homemade fish and chips and the time comes when the three workers have to go back to the jobs that they endlessly bitch about and I spend the rest of the day chatting to the Longbottom sisters about our old professors.

It's about half five in the afternoon when I return to our apartment, Nyx and Al are already home, sat in the living roomand their disappointed faces don't exactly give very much hope or happiness, ''Merlin, who smacked you two?'' I say with a chuckle putting my bag on the spare sofa in the living room that's right next to the kitchen. ''An owl came from Honeydukes, Rosie..'' Nyx said, looking towards me with sympathy, I took a seat on the supposed to be white sofa and screeched out ''For fucks sake! I'm never gonna get a job at this rate!'' I took an angry look into the kitchen and screeched again, there was serious mess everywhere, grease covered the pink counters from obvious cooking and the kitchen table was covered in dirty plates and glasses ''I only cleaned this morning! '' I turned to Nyx and glared ''If this was your brother I swear to my dead uncle Fre-''  
''Don't get your panties in a twist princess'' I whipped my head around and there was 'Mr perfect' himself, stood in only a pair of boxers and smirking right at me. My eyes widened as I took in his appearance and I blushed the famous Weasley red, look I'm just not comfortable seeing my best friends brother half naked... Okay, that's a lie. Seeing the boy you used to have a major crush on half naked is the worst thing, I never told anyone I did because I was meant to hate him and hello?! We're friends! f-r-i-e-n-d-s. I was totally friend-zoned by him in like 6th year so I started liking Scamander, that didn't work well either but that's a different story. ''Aw.. our little Weasley is blushing''  
''Shove off Malfoy'' I growled, pushing past to start tidying up HIS mess.  
he rolled his eyes at me, stalking off back to his room whilst muttering ''I hope you're not like that with customers, you might just get fired'' Wait did he just say?..

''DID I GET THE JOB?!''


End file.
